vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Freya
The relationship between original half-siblings Niklaus Mikaelson and Freya Mikaelson. History In their youth, they never did meet each other; Niklaus having been born in the New World had thought Freya had died of plague. Throughout The Originals series In Sanctuary, Freya tells Rebekah to tell their brothers to be on their best behavior before escaping. In They All Asked For You, Freya and Klaus finally meet in person. She proposes a deal with him to help her kill Dahlia. However, Klaus rejected this offer as he is suspicious of his sister's true motives. broke Freya's neck to make sure that she is immortal.]] In ''Save My Soul'', Klaus in vites her over so he could have intel on Dahlia that way he could protect Hope, but he's still suspicious of her. Freya tells him that they both have something in common "immortal and impervious to harm" ''calling herself cursed. Klaus snaps her neck to test if its true and tells his brother and other sister. He suspects Freya isn't telling them something important about her history with their aunt. When Freya heals, she is upset when Klaus states he still doesn't see her as a sister. Angry, she tells about the final straw with their aunt. Which was the day she killed the father of Freya's son and how she lost him when she attempted suicide. Klaus gives her a look almost as though he is sympathizing with her seeing as he knows its like to lose a kid. However, he still doesn't let his guard down. threatens Freya.]] In [[Exquisite Corpse|''Exquisite Corpse]], Klaus asks Freya so she can put Rebekah back into her original body. Klaus says he knows Freya, can not be killed, but he said he could try. Freya said that returning Rebekah back into her body will be difficult, Klaus decides to takes Freya to their mother, Esther, to see the exact spell. Understand where Klaus brought her, Freya became furious and was about to get out because she did not want to see their mother, but Klaus is not allowing it and made Esther honestly answer their questions. When Freya comes up with the idea to make Klaus an anchor to bring Rebekah back into body, Esther assures Klaus that Freya is not the same as she remembers her and says that if Klaus allows his elder half-sister to get into his head, she will learns all his secrets. When Elijah comes, gets into a disagreement with Klaus about how to save Rebekah, Freya finally tired of Klaus' discussion about the return of Rebekah in her body, and then Freya shows that the chains restraining magic are nothing to her. She easily breaks them, and snap of her fingers neutralizes Klaus. Klaus hesitates to trust Freya, but for the sake of Rebekah agrees to be an anchor for Freya, and then she finally gets into his mind, and learns about his past and current plans. Later, when Rebekah regained control over the body of Eva, Freya sat in the bar after dedication into a coven of witches New Orleans. She asked did her half-brother came again to check her. Then it becomes clear that Klaus still does not trust Freya, and then she uses the information extracted from his head, forcing Klaus to feel uncomfortable. Freya apologizes, saying that it was rude of her to her say those things. She says that once she too was alone as he was. When Freya intends to leave Klaus grabs her by the elbow and does not allow her to pull away, Freya grins and says that there might be another way. Freya returns to Esther, and said that she was wrong about her, and that she hates Dahlia, but Esther was right that Freya penetrated Klaus' thoughts, and realized that they could never be allies. Freya said to Esther that Klaus would never trust her and then, Freya said she has no choice but to turn their siblings against Klaus, one after the other. After disclose her plans regarding Klaus, Freya destroys Esther, and says that she will not be able to see how Freya carry out her plan. Trivia * Physically speaking, they look very much alike, both having blond hair and blue eyes, a trait they have in common only with Rebekah. The other Mikaelson brothers have all dark hair and eyes. * They both seem to not tolerate betrayal. * They could forge an alliance in order to kill Dahlia and protect Hope. * Klaus seems to have an extreme paranoia about trusting Freya; possibly because he was betrayed by, his half-brother, Finn. * They both harbor negative feelings toward their mother. * Both Klaus and Freya have children, and both lost their children in some way - Freya killed her son not wanting him to endure the life she had. And Klaus had to give away his daughter for half a year, in order to protect her. * Both have seen into Elijah's mind. * Freya is the only half-sibling that has seen into Klaus' mind. * Both have killed Esther. Klaus in his rage after The Hybrid Curse was casted on him. Freya killed her because she despises Esther for giving her to Dahlia and also because she didn't want her to stop her current plans. * Freya thinks Klaus has a questionable taste in women. * Both have killed a parent partly because of abandonment issues; Freya killing Esther in ''Exquisite Corpse'' and Klaus killing Ansel in ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail''. * Both have killed their parents partly so they won't reveal a secret; Freya killed Esther in ''Exquisite Corpse'' after she told her about her plans to turn the family against Klaus. Klaus murdered Ansel in ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' to protect his secret about Hope, which Ansel knew about. * Joseph Morgan said that Freya is the "female" version of Klaus. * Klaus refusing to trust Freya; turns out to be correct, as she plans to turn his family against him, simply because he refuses to trust the latter. See More Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship